Sponge Fag
by JoshyWoshy7
Summary: This is an insane story chronicling Spongebob's gay life! Yeah!


**Warning- All characters are nothing like they are in real life.**

_Are you ready kids?_

_ NO_

_ I Can't hear you_

_ SHUT THE FUCK UP_

_ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

"Stop the theme song, stop! I'm fucking sick of that shit! They need to play a new one. Something about my relationship with Patrick." Spongebob says to the camera. This is a new story about Spongebob, his drug use, gay relationships, and other crazy shit! Enjoy it!

One day, Spongebob woke up, ready for a new day at work. He got his pre-work rituals out of the way- eat a pig's penis (trust me, I don't know how they got pig dick in the ocean), masturbate with mashed potatoes to the picture of Patrick masturbating with mashed potatoes, shower with sperm coming out of the shower faucet, dry himself off with used, poopy toilet paper, and read Bikini Bottom's weekly "A penis mag mag" magazine. He ran out of his house-

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, to suck a dick at work!" He passed by Patrick along the way. "Hey, babe. You wanna come to work and fuck on the grill?" Spongebob asked him.

"Uhhhhhh, I don't know, Spongebabe. I recently had a penis transplant, because my old one had too much sponge saliva on it, or, something like that. I don't even know how it got there."

"Well, why can't we bang the living hell out of eachother?"

"Cuz, it kind of hurts. And doctor's orders. Yep, he said, 'No more blow jobs from sponge for two whole days'." He paused. "Now, wait a fucking minute, Patty-pat-pat, Spongebob is a coral, not a sponge. Duhhh."

"Well, if you change your mind, my stub will be ready for your asshole. Love you, babe." They kiss for twenty seconds before Spongebob says he has to get going, or Mr. Krabs will pull out the whip.

When Spongebob makes it to work, Squidward is standing at the cash register, reading a magazine called "Fancy Doorbells". He takes off his pants (or does he even have pants-?) and starts masturbating to a doorbell that looks like a doorbell.

"Woah, Squidy, that pee pee is sexy. But not as sexy as my boyfriend's penis. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm such a fucktard."

"Would you get your ass in the kitchen?! And stop making googly-eyes at my cock, you'll soil it." Squidward put emphasis on the word "Soil".

"Okay, geeez, Squidward. You know I'll always love you," he said, walking into the kitchen.

"Now, where were we, pee pee? Oh, yeah, we were masturbating to this amazing door bell." He continues. Mr. Krabs walks out and catches Squidward fapping.

"Mr. Squidward. Come stand here, on this yellow line." He put that line there for something special. Squidward put the magazine over his face, and heard the sound of a belt unbuckling. Then, he knew.

"Please, Mr. Krabs! Not the whip! I'll do anything!"

"Fine." He takes off his pants and sticks his poopy asscrack in Squidward's face. "Give me a rim job and I won't whip you. Do as I say for the next hour, or you will get whipped."

"But you have a dingle berry. I don't wanna." Mr. Krabs picks up his belt. "Okay, okay." He sticks his face in Krabs' ass. Mr. Krabs rips a fart. It smells like rotten milk and cheese. He almost pukes before he sticks his tongue out and starts licking the shitty, poopy, rotten asscrack on Mr. Krabs. He farts again.

"Now, stick your tongue in my ass, and leave it there for thirty seconds." He pulls out his watch. Squidward sticks his tongue in there for forty five seconds before he says it has been well over thirty seconds.

"Now, I am going to collect shit from all of the fish in the Krusty Krab. You are going to drink it after I put it in the blender. If you don't, then you will get whipped. Get back to work, and then I will bring you your diarrhea. Asswipe." Mr. Krabs went around the restaurant collecting turds for Squid gay.

Meanwhile, Spongebob took a bunch of patties and cooked them on the grill. Then, he put all of the ingredients in his body, and went out to the customers and squatted on the table. He started groaning, and all of the sudden, a krabby patty came out of his ass. The fish all applauded Spongebob. "I think this ass patty tastes great!" and another said "Spongebob shitting out patties and Squidward eating out that crab's ass gave me a boner." That fish would later ejaculate.

**Thanks for reading, and come back next time for the end of this crazy day at work!**


End file.
